Small work-type implements, such as walk-behind lawnmowers, small snow blowers, and power washers, have been in widespread use for many years. These small work implements save considerable time and energy for their users. However, as with any work implement, they require periodic maintenance and repair in order to keep them in good working order.
Because of the size and construction of these small work implements, it is difficult to perform repairs or maintenance on them when they are resting in their normal position on the ground. Thus, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for raising such implements to enable a mechanic or service person to more easily perform the required repairs or maintenance.
Lift apparatuses of many different constructions are found in the prior art. Representative examples of lift apparatuses are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Yillars (3,309,060), Royce (3,318,417), Fisher (3,779,517), Tune (3,838,783), Molnar (4,084,790), Tsujimura (4,267,901), Laupper (4,328,951), Naegeli (4,531,614), Dossier (4,585,092) and Burns (4,984,657), and in French Patent No. 2,333,745, German Patent No. 2,906,080 and USSR Inventors Certificate No. 385,898.
One service lift stand apparatus identified by the trademark UNI-LIFT and manufactured and marketed by Riburn Industries, Inc., of St. Paris, Ohio, is well suited particularly for lifting and supporting small work implements for repair and maintenance. In terms of overall performance and commercial acceptance, the UNI-LIFT service lift stand apparatus has met and even surpassed expectations. However, as occurs from time to time in the case of most equipment, a need arises to make improvements that will increase productivity and performance of such service lift stand apparatus even further.